987fmdotsgfandomcom-20200214-history
Removed Shows
This is a list of programmes that are no longer aired on 987. Removed in 2007 * 987 Control DJ Championships: Used to be aired every Mon-Thur from 7pm to 8pm during the Dan & Young show. The programme was aimed to recruit people who were interested to join 987FM due to a lack of manpower in 2006. Contestants hosted the show, either alone or in pairs, and judged on their performance. The winner would be a full-time DJ on 987FM. The eventual winner was Desiree Lai. * 987 Ultimate: Used to be aired every Saturday from 11pm to 12pm by Carrie Chong. It featured a playlist of 10 songs that best suits a particular mood / occasion. Replaced by 987 Club. Removed in 2008 * 987 Top 100 Special Category Nominations during the countdown where listeners could vote for their favourite artistes to win. Each category had five nominees for listeners to for vote, and the nominee with the highest number of votes would win each category. There were 10 categorized awards in total and listeners could send in several SMSes to vote for the nominees, or vote once for each of the 10 awards through a link in the 987FM website. These 10 awards were namely the 987 Male Artiste of the Year, 987 Female Artiste of the Year, 987 Band of the Year, 987 Local Act of the Year, 987 Best New Artiste of the Year, 987 Concert Of The Year, 987 R&B/Hip-Hop Artiste of the Year, 987 Rock Act of the Year, 987 Local Song of the Year and lastly, the 987 Album of the Year. However, the Special Category Nominations segment has been removed since the 987FM 2008 Top 100 Countdown. * 987 Top 20 Countdown Special: For a few years before this specialised show was removed, Dan and/or Young (hosts of the 987FM Top 20 Countdown before mid-2008 - Young joined the show only in January 2007) compiled a list of all the hits that peaked at #1 on the 987 Top 20 Countdown from late November of the previous year, to late November of the current year, as a special edition of the 987 Top 20 Countdown. The Number One Hits would be played consecutively and in sequence according to the date it peaked at #1, but were only played once even though they were Number One for 2 weeks or more. This happened on the last Friday of December of every year, and was repeated on the last Sunday of December of that year, regardless of whether the Friday or Sunday was New Year's Eve. This specialised radio show was created prior to the 987 Top 100 Countdown which happens on New Year's Eve annually and it was also a prelude to the Top 100 Countdown. However, after the Muttons to Midnight (Justin Ang & Vernon A.) took over the Top 20 Countdown, this specialised radio show has been removed. * 987 US Top 20: Used to be aired every Saturday from 11am to 12pm by Justin Ang. It featured the Top 20 songs in the United States, based on Radio & Records. It was removed in June 2008. * 987 Control: Used to be aired every Sunday 1pm to 2pm, a listener who had sent in an SMS in a particular format would be selected to host his or her own show for 1 hour with Rosalyn Lee (Rozz). The DJ in "Control" would be able to choose and play his or her songs during the show. * 987 Fashion: Updates on fashion; hosted by Carrie Chong and later on Daniel Boey. Presented in a News and Update format. Removed in 2010 The following shows have been removed since 987 moved to *Scape, due to logistics and production reasons. * Live Over Lunch: Plays the music recordings of artists "live" in concert. * 987 Remix: Plays remixes of songs. * 987 Generations: Plays songs of different genres from '70s, '80s, '90s and the present weekly. The show was launched on 22 March '08. Different themes of songs are alternated consecutively every weekend during the shows in the following order. ** Dirty: Featuring beats that define street culture through the years from Big Beats to G-Funk to Krunk. Artistes to be featured include Public Enemy, Missy Elliot and Flo Rida. The various forms of hip hop culture include break dancing, rapping, beat boxing, graffiti and hip hop fashion. ** Melted: Featuring soaring rock ballads from the 60’s all the way to today. These easy listening rock hits emerged into prominence in the early 1970’s. Artistes to be featured include Led Zeppelin, Bon Jovi and 3 Doors Down. ** Blended: Featuring songs that are created from the combination of 2 or more songs which usually includes an acapella of one or more songs over the music track of another song or songs. Most mash ups created are considered bootlegs and are usually produced and mixed by amateur DJs. Artistes to be featured include Madonna, Kelis and Snow Patrol. ** Slap: Featuring bass-driven soul and R & B grooves that includes the heavy use of the electric guitar, the electric bass and a horn section. This African American music style originated from the mid to late 1960’s. Artistes include James Brown, The Commodores and Prince. ** Rebel: Featuring punk rock inspired hits that were not considered to be popular mainstream rock music at the time. This genre of rock music originated in the 1980’s and became popular in the 1990’s. Artistes include The Cure, R.E.M. and Green Day. ** Back Rub: Featuring laid back and lounge music that may include soothing vocals over a beat and a groove. This slower paced form of music emerged in the 1990’s. Artistes include Thievery Corporation, Kruder & Dorfmeister and Jack Johnson. ** Pink: Featuring the music mix of Divas of our generation. These songs are performed by artistes who have defined a new generation of followers and been extravagant in their own lifestyles. These extravagant artistes include Elton John, Madonna and Mariah Carey. * The UK Top 20 Countdown: The chart toppers in the United Kingdom, based on the UK Singles Chart and BBC Radio 1's Official Top 40 Chart Show are selected and played. * 987 Stripped: Plays music in their acoustic versions. Merged with 987 Home on 13 Nov 2010. Removed in 2011 * Around The World In Sixty Minutes: Plays songs that have charted in the US, UK or Australia. (Sun 5 - 6pm) * 987 Club: A non-stop DJ mix of club tracks. An external club DJ would sometimes be featured in any of the four segments, playing his or her personal DJ mixes. ** Bubblegum: Upbeat Dance-pop and Electropop Top 40 hits. ** Coco: Upbeat and contemporary club hits of the R&B, Rap and Hip-hop genre. ** Rapture: Electronic and Dance tracks that are popular in some international nightclubs or some music charts. ** The Brewery: Remixed versions of songs that are already on the 987 playlist. (Sat 10 - 11pm) Removed between 2012 - 2014 *'Zouk Mambo Jambo:' Dance hits from the 70s and 80s are played, in a manner similar to Zouk's Mambo Jambo nights. (Sat 10pm - 12am) Removed between 2015 - 2017 * 987 First: Plays the newest hits that have just been released. Discontinued in April 2015. (Sun 5 - 6pm) *'987 Top 20 Countdown': The "official chart show of Singapore", playing the top 20 most popular songs in the country for the week. (Fri 8pm - 10pm) Replaced by the 987 Hot 20 Countdown daily chart on weekday nights in March 2016. *'Bubbling Under': Songs which have the potential to debut are featured in this segment. *'Whatever Happened To...': Two songs are featured in this segment: **A notable famous hit from an artiste that is inactive (either on hiatus or disbanded) **The chart toppers from a past year is recapped, with the #1 song played in its entirety. *''' Say It With Music: A request show where listeners can send in requests and dedications via SMS or phone. It is the longest-running show since 987's revamp. Discontinued in July 2016. (Sat and Sun 6pm - 10pm) *'''987 Home: Only local music is played on this show. Local singers and their gigs would be introduced. Discontinued in July 2016. (Sat 5 - 6pm) * 987 The Edge: Plays music which will be released in the near future and are expected to gain high positions on music charts. Discontinued in July 2016. (Sun 10 - 11pm) Removed in 2018 *'987 Rave': Party music and remixes of current hits are played throughout the entire programme. Discontinued in 2018 and replaced by Spinning Sessions on 8 Sep 2018. (Sat 10 - 11pm)